Adam's harem
by Feelingmiffedaboutsocialchange
Summary: Adam forms a harem
1. Chapter 1

"ERICA GOLDBERG YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Erica groaned inwardly but descended the stairs from her room anyway;

"Yes Mom, by the way have told you how much I cherish you lately?"

Beverly looks momentarily distracted "really schmoopy? That's so nice to hear" before her face gets angry "No! You can't trick your way out of this one, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Erica tried to wear a look of cherubic innocence "I have no idea what you're talking about Mom"

The look on Beverly's face was Stern and Erica relented quickly, sighing out "Fine, I got back at Adam because he went through my stuff."

"Oh here come the excuses, you have no proof that he went through your stuff, you can't just go and do something like that with no good reason!"

Erica ignored the fact that she had had a very good reason but continued "Ok so I told two people that he wasn't well endowed, is that so bad?"

"Yes! You lied about him to the two girls he has crushes on, he was so embarrassed."

"Well firstly it's really weird that he has a crush on my best friend, secondly he deserves it for going through my stuff! And also how do you know that they were lies?"

"I've walked in on him enough to know that he's perfect down there as he is everywhere"

"Ewwwwww, that's SO gross mom, eww gross"

"Oh grow up! Now go and apologise and say you'll tell Lainey and Dana how big he really is."

"No."

"And why not!?"

"Cause, gross what am I gonna say; hey Lainey my brothers dick is huge!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's gross! And I shouldn't even have to apologise because he was going through my stuff!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm missing like three sets of panties!?"

"That doesn't mean he took them."

"Well I found one pair in his room, covered in his fucking jizz!" Erica was basically screaming by now and was sure that this fact would shock Beverly, but instead she herself was shocked when she replied

"Well I you don't want him to use your panties like that then you should help him get a girlfriend"

"You think that I should get Adam a girl to fuck so he won't cum in my panties?! That's so fucking gross!"

"Well you could always do it yourself, that's how I got him to stop him cumming in mine."

Erica felt like she might puke and she said "you fuck your son?"

"Yeah, all the time"

Erica retched a bit "that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard"

"Alright, enough of this; go up there and apologise."

"No way" Erica responded determinedly.

"Fine" Beverly said, then grabbed a fistful of her daughters hair and dragged her over to the couch, laying her down across her lap and placing several hard strikes across her buttocks causing her to squeal out in pain.

"You will apologise to your brother and do whatever he wants to earn his forgiveness then tell Lainey and Dana that he is hung, do you understand me?"

When no answer was forth-coming several more hard spanks rained down causing more squeals.

"Do you understand me?" Beverly repeated forcefully.

"No, I'm not doing any of that, let me go!"

Beverly sighed resignedly then flipped up her daughters skirt revealing her bare ass.

"Erica, naughty girl, no panties"

"Because Adam's ruined most of them!"

More blows rained down; different from the flat sound of the previous ones, the slap of bare skin echoed around the house combined with Erica's gasps of pain; Beverly spanked so long that she lost count, she stopped to admire the nice redness to Erica's ass before asking a third time.

"Do you understand me?"

By this point, Erica was choking back tears but managed to get out the word "No"

Erica had the wind knocked out of her as Beverly pushed her off her knee, colliding heavily with the floor before being dragged into a kneeling position

"This is my house, you'll do what I say; by the end of today I guarantee that you will suck Adam's cock"

With this a dizzying slap connected with Erica's face, pushing her to the ground before Beverly grabbed her hair and pulled her up again then spitting on her face and letting her fall again. Erica was too dazed to realise that Beverly was undoing and shimmying out of her jeans as Beverly stood over her.

"You know I don't like doing this schmoopy but you brought it upon yourself"

Erica felt something pouring on her face and realised immediately what was going on; her mother was pissing on her, she tried to move away but Beverly stamped down on her stomach, knocking the wind from her.

Beverly aimed her piss carefully, soaking Erica's straightened hair and clothes as well as drenching her face in the warm, foul liquid.

When the stream of piss finally ended Beverly moved and sat down on Erica's face, mouth and nose enveloped in her large ass so she could barely breathe but could only smell the stench of her mother's ass which almost caused her to puke and was only made worse when Beverly let out a large, disgusting and wet fart before standing up; Erica puked, covering herself in it.

"This was just a taste of what can happen, now we can keep doing this or we can get you a shower, you apologise to Adam and get him to forgive you and then go tell Lainey and Dana how big he is, what's it gonna be?'

Erica, almost out of words said "apologise".

"Good, now let's get you a shower"

As it turned out shower was the hose in the back yard and Beverly made Erica crawl out there then sit still as she blasted her with frigid water, still naked from the waist down Beverly then let Erica strip, still in the back yard and leave her clothes there.

Then Erica was forced to crawl up the stairs to her brother's room, knocking the answer came.

"Come in"

She entered with Beverly behind her to see her brother naked with a six inch boner and said, after a second of shocked silence,

"Adam, I'm sorry; is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness"

Adam moved forward and grabbed her tits painfully.

"I'm sure I can think of something"


	2. Chapter 2

Erica squeeled in pain as Adam pulled her nipples away from her tits; squeezing them painfully in his fingers.

"Thank you Mama" Adam said as he yanked his sister's boobs.

"Anything for my little schmoopy" Beverly cooed. "She's yours for as long as you want" she then leaned in and kissed Adam on the mouth; Erica watched them make out appalled but resisted the urge to say anything.

After she broke the kiss Beverly sat down on Adam's bed and took off her sweater revealing her naked breasts with large, dark nipples; around her neck, Erica noticed, was a leather collar with the letters "P O A" imprinted at the front. Beverly caught her looking and chuckled "it stands for property of Adam, and it shows how much I love my little schmoopy"

Adam had stopped pulling at Erica's nipples and was pacing around her; inspecting her like a slab of meat "Mom, do you have another collar for Erica?"

"I'll go and get it now" Erica watched aghast as her mom slid off the bed and crawled out of the room; her ass swaying seductively.

"Ok, Adam what the shit is going on?" Why is mom doing this?"

Adam looked slightly displeased at her words but answered her "Because Mom loves me so much that she wants me to own her; now I'll own you as well"

Erica felt very scared "No, I'm not doing this, I'm not being my brothers property"

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice Erica" at this moment Beverly crawled back in with a collar identical to the one she was wearing glasped in her teeth.

"Thank you Mama, you may stand" Beverly stood up and took the collar in her hand.

"Thank you schmoopy, do you want me to put this on now?"

"Yes"

Beverly clasped the collar on her daughter's throat .

"Ok, what is going on" Beverly looked like she was going to hit Erica but Adam put his hand out; stopping her.

"I think she deserves an explanation Mama"

"Ok sweetie," Beverly agreed "about three months ago I realized that my panties kept going missing; I'd wear them then but them in the laundry basket. I didn't see them when I did the laundry then they'd turn up a few days later in the laundry basket; I thought it was just a coincidence but it kept happening then one day I walked in on Adam jerking off with a pair of my panties wrapped around his cock; and I realized that he really loved me"

"What the shit? mom, he was perving over you, that's gross!"

"Well anyway," Beverly continued, ignoring Erica "I realized that I needed to show my schmoopy that I loved him just as much so I started to let him use my mouth whenever he needed to and I got him to stop using my panties; and over the past few months Adam's made me his; he fucked me for the first time when I was in the shower, he opened the curtain and before I knew what was happening he was fucking my pussy good and hard then gave me this collar to remind me I'm always his"

"I don't want to do this!" Erica begged "Please Adam, I'll help you get Dana if you let me go?"

"You're going to get Dana for me, and Lainey, and whoever I fucking want; but I'm not letting you go"

It was weird to see her small brother being intimidating but his disproportionately large cock which was swinging in her face and her own naked state and submissive pose took any comedy out of the situation.

"How do you want me to do that?" Erica asked sarcastically, playing for time to think *go up to them and drag them to your room?"

"We'll get to that" Adam said, ignoring his sister's sarcasm "but first the rules of your new life. Number one; anytime I want you I can have you, number two; no arguing with me, ever, number three; you can't tell anyone about our arrangement, number four; you will only wear outfits I or mom deem appropriate, number five, you will refer to me as master. Break any of these rules and so help me God I will break you, a month or so as a toilet will teach you how to behave, do you agree to follow these rules?"

"No," Erica said determinedly, standing up, and backing towards the door "this is sick Adam"

In a flash Beverly was across the room and planted a punch into Erica's stomach; she crumpled to the ground wheezing for air; she felt herself being turned over and dragged out of the room;she was dimly aware of being in the bathroom.

Then she screamed out in agonizing pain as Adam drove his unlubed cock in her tight asshole. It took several tortuous minutes but finally Adam was fully inside her ass and she felt a groan from him which she understood when she felt a warm sensation in her insides

She struggled as her Brother pissed in her ass; fighting against her mother's hold which had her head shoved against the ground. She groaned in pain as she felt herself fill up until with a moan Adam pulled out and she felt his piss shoot out her ass and more coming from him rain down on her hair, back and ass. After a while Beverly picked her unresisting body off the ground and she felt more piss drop out of her ass accompanied by the heavier sounds of her shit dropping to the ground; they had given her a piss enema.

Beverly put her back on the ground among the foul smelling liquid and rubbed her face in her own brothers piss and her shit. She layed there unmoving and did as commanded when she heard her brother say "suck" and found his shit smeared cock in her mouth.

She fell unconscious after a while and when she woke up she was in the garage, suspended by ropes wrapped around her tits to the ceiling, her arms bound behind her. In front of her she saw a TV screen playing a tape; it was her getting her ass filled with piss and her mouth opening for a shit covered cock as her slim body laid in a pool of piss and shit which she could still smell on her.

"Now you have to options" Adam's voice came from behind her "You can accept the terms of your new life or I will send this tape to every porn channel, everyone in school, everyone you know will see you writhing in your own shit, so what's it to be?" As he finished he walked infront of her, Beverly crawling beside him still naked with a lead attached to her collar; they stopped, Adam looking up into Erica's eyes as Beverly started sucking his cock; the height difference seemingly increasing the erotism of the situation.

"I agree to your terms… master" Erica said in a small voice, on the verge of tears.

"Good, stop mom" Beverly takes her head away from her son's cock and kneels. Adam walks around his sister, spanking her ass as hard as he can on the way past causing her to curse under her breathe. Without warning Adam shoves his cock in her pussy from behind, ramming into it painfully; gripping her hips and ass as he does so "mama, let her down" Beverly unhooked the rope from the ceiling and Erica says to the ground, Adam still fucking her. He flips her over and watches her tits jiggle as he thrusts in and out, at his command Beverly walks around him spreads his cheeks and starts to lick his asshole, causing him to moan out in pleasure; after a while of this Beverly comes back around to Erica and starts making out with her, forcing the taste of her brother's ass into her mouth.

Then Beverly lies next to Erica and Adam pulls out of his sister and starts pounding his mother's sweet pussy; after a few thrusts he groans out as he cums; he pulls out and Yanks Erica's hair to pull her face to her mom's unshaved pussy which she instinctevly starts eating the cum from.

When she finishes Adam pushes his cock in her mouth and has her clean it.

"Good, Mom will take you up to get cleaned now"

Obediently Beverly took the rope attached to Erica's boobs and used it as a lead to drag her daughter out of the garage, up the stairs to the bathroom where the pool of piss and shit still lay; Beverly handed Erica a towel and told her to start cleaning.

After a while the mess was gone and Erica somehow stank worse the than before at which point Beverly pushed her into the shower and cleaned her off; taking obvious pleasure in massaging her sore tits. She made sure to clean out Erica's asshole, soaping it up a lot.

When Erica was sufficiently cleaned Beverly attached a leash to her collar and dragged her on all fours down stairs to the basement where she was forced to kneel infront of her Brother who was slowly jerking his large cock in one hand as he sat on the sofa infront of her.

"Now we're going to talk about how you're going to get me Lainey and Dana"

Erica knelt silently, Beverly standing behind her.

"No ideas?"

"I'm sorry master, no. I don't even know Dana, how am I supposed to get her for you?"

"Well, let's start with Lainey, you're going to call her to come over for the night, then you're going to tell her I'm hung as a horse"

"You think she'll just believe that master?"

"No, but what I think is that she'll believe you when she catches you sucking my cock"


End file.
